My new unnamed story!
by Left the site
Summary: What is the mysterious code? Who said it? Who is the girl? Who is the person in his thoughts? WHy? All these questions in the first chapter. Read on!


**Just my story**

* * *

Author's note: Hi everybody, I'm back! (Doesn't really know what to say after this)  
Well I'll start of by saying that I prefer Mystery/Action based stories now. There was a point however where I would write AAMRN's. Now, infact, I really don't know what to write. So I reflected my mean side in this story because I felt the need to take it out. I really don't know what to do with it. Maybe it can become an AAMRN? Or maybe Ash's ora new characters journey? Or maybe a mythical legendary story? Or maybeI could convert it to real-fiction and host it on fictionpress?If anyone could please send in some suggestions, I could think over it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Ah getting back to this one-line of fun. Come to think of it, are they really any lawyers here at all?

* * *

See, there was never _anything_ coming to it. He just could not understand and he decided if it was anything ever interesting, he would have cracked the code, so to speak. This was just a plot-less scheme, developed by who-knows-who and set to die as is. One thing though, bothered him a lot. What was the meaning of all those words? Why had she told them to him?

"_Deep beyond the spaces lie…._

…_.Just another myth in the sky…_

_T'will take courage, and bonds true…_

_To know what is to know….a chance so few….._

_Remember………"_

"Sir!" someone called. It was the lady secretary he had kept for himself to inform him of any newcomers to the gym and to keep track of the budget. Sure, running a gym was hard work. Especially when it wasn't particularly _his_ gym. He had to have someone who was familiar with it until the Mistress of the gym came back.

"What a waste of a nice daydream….", he mumbled. Looking after this gym was particularly uber-boring for him. People came, fought, lost, won, whatever. Actually he'd have to take out that second last bit. People hadn't won. Well atleast not since he took supreme control and reign of it. Was today's generation of Pokemon trainers getting slackier by the minute? There was yet to come a person he'd truly admire, trust, and with-hold as a prized member of the reign of control of Pokemon. Someone who treated all as equals and judged by spirit and friendship, not power. Maybe that all was about to change with this particular to-be-seen trainer. Maybe he'd actually find someone like that in the next person who came along. Then again…..maybe not.

Getting out of the deckchair, he shoved all thoughts, of mysteries and miracles alike, out of his mind as he boldly gave a wide yawn that got him a grunt of disapproval from the secretary. Focusing his mind on the task-at-hand, he picked up the Pokeballs from their places and shook each of them, to tell the inhibitor that something was to be done.

Again he was getting distracting thoughts. He wanted to get rid of them. Thinking didn't make life any easier. Walking up to the battle arena, he positioned himself stealthily at the other side of the water 'ring' and made his appearance known. A shriek of surprise came to his ears as he what saw as a girl in a pretty red dress with flowers at the bottom and black hair turn around and stare at him with continued surprise He loved doing this, it gave him a chance to take it out on someone else while not being 'purposely' at fault. It wasn't fair to take it out on someone else, but hey, life was unfair after all. Her eyes became wider as she surveyed him top-to-bottom. From the look on her face, this was clearly not what she had expected. Her staring was beginning to seriously annoy him now. Hadn't anyone told her he was temporarily incharge? This was getting ridiculous. Young trainers came, got the shock of their lives, lost, got heart-attacks and left crying. Or so he thought. He chuckled at the thought and braced himself for another supposedly waste of time.

As part of Gym rules, he had to use the Pokemon that were in the Gym's name. He had known them since a long time, so controlling them was no harder than controlling his own, except that it did not have that special link to each other. He was patiently waiting for the girl to request her challenge when he suddenly thought a beach-chair would be great to sit on while waiting for it. "I'll keep that in the suggestion box" he though. The girl, though not knowing this new gym incharge, gathered her courage and tried to speak clearly and boldly.

"I challenge you to a gym battle!" she raised her voice.

He admired her bravery. It was hardly anyone that he had ever got who would actually try and step against him. Most of the people who came here just bloated and went on the defensive even before he had ordered an attack. Except him, of course. Who knew that 10 years from then he'd be in this very same gym, on the opposite side of where he was standing? It took power, strength and most importantly, understanding. Something that he realized he had only when he needed it the most. He felt proud. Mother had been proud. Everyone had been proud. Everyone except….aaagggghhhhhh! He didn't want to think about that. He had to distract his mind from those thoughts again. Tearing away his mind he looked up and replied that the girls challenge was accepted. Much like his own once upon a time. My, this girl really did bring back memories...

* * *

That's the ending people. I thank you for taking your time to read my story and also humbly ask a review. If you do review, please suggest what kind of a story you'd like to see it as(as mentioned above).

If anybody wants to add me onto their MSN list, I have no problem.


End file.
